GOOD MORRNING
by RANDOM NINGA from the south
Summary: Some random stuff i thoght of difrent ways aang wakes katara up in the morrning fluf and romance all KATAANG!


I gust felt like writing this sence I'm still haveing writers blok with my outher stories. Anyway, The gaang is still in Ba Sing sa. As far as ages : Aang-14 katara-16

* * *

Aang slowly woke up ,he tryed to go back to sleep then he remebered where he was: Katara's room. Almost ameditly he cheked somthig, then shiged with relif thay were both still fully clothed.He looked down at the water bender next to him ,'she's so ...beutifull' he thought. He then turned to look out the window almost sunrise .Anng look back at his girlfriend who was still asleep.he wanted her to see the sunrise,but he knew she wolud not get up willingly. A large smirk came acrosss his face ,as he poked her face."Katara...Katara" he said as he contiued to annoy her .For a responce katara flung her arm back tword Aang.It missed Aang, and he gently grabed her wrist and sarted to kiss up her arm. She shivered at his tuch,and that maed his smile grow wider. To her dismay, he stoped and started pokeing her sholder."wake up, Katara time to wake up."he saied as he contiued to poke his girlfriend."Time to sleep." is all the sleepy water bender colud repli.Aang looked bake to the window the sun was coming. He then rolled her over and started to poke her nose. As soon as he poked her nose she stuk her toung out , whith her eyes closed non the less. He did it it a few more times ,each time geting her toung for a responce. He got an almost evil smirk on his face, he poked her agen when her toung came out he wraped his lips aroud it and began to kiss her. That got her up.She wraped her arms aroud his neck and pulled him closer. When thay parted Aang had a triuphit smile on hie face, " Good morrning sunshine!" he said still leaning over her.Katara rolled her ,now open, eyes and smiled "Your luky your cute or I wold have hit you were the sun don't shine." she saied he only chukeled. They went back to thir kiss ,and aang didn't sime to mined when he relised thay missed the sun rise. 'It was defintly worthe it' he thought .

* * *

The avatar creprd slowly down the hall to his girl friend's room. he slied the door opened and peaked in, she was still asleep. He slowly walked up to her, and leaned over her for a second. Then he stuk his toung out and licked the intier side of her face. Katara flung up and wiped the side of her face with her hand. "EW! Aang thats SO gross!" she yelled at her boyfriend ,who was laughing uncontrolibly. His plan worked "Your like sheepdog!" she yelled as she got out of bed. Aang looked at her confuced "A sheepdog,"he reped "what kind of weird animal is that?"

* * *

Aang ran into Katara's room and hoped on her bed. Then jumped up and down rapidly "Wake up!Wake up! The early catbird ceaches the fishworm!" he yelled to Katara's dismay.Then in mid air Aang pulled his feet out from under him. he hit the bed caseing Katara , who was sleeping face down in the pillow, to fly two feet in the air. Aang agusted him self so that katara would land on top of him. When she came down she landed on Aang who wraped his arms around her wast. He looked up at her with his big goofy grin, that she found rather sexy. "Don't give me that look.'' Said katara who was injoying the closeness.Aang just keep grining. "I'm going back to sleep."seid Katara as she tried to roll of her boyfriend his,but grip aroud her wast tighten previnting from moving."you wont let he sleep,will you?" she asked snugling into Aangs chest."I woud care if you fell asleep on top of me , not with all the possibelities." he saied allso sngleing up to Katara. She playfully hit him on the airo, she knew he wouldn't do anything like that but part of her wanted him to. "come on , you know I'm kidding if we did any like that I exspec you to pertisipate."he seid erning a nother hit in the airo. Then thay fell asleep clothes on.

* * *

Aang casuly walked into katara's room write on Q. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and the picked her up bridel styel. She woke long enght to wrap her arms around his neck. he then walked to her two story balcony and jumped off. Katara woke up and clung tighter to Aang while sreaming.When thay came five feet above the grown Aang air bended them back up on to the balcony. Katara's eyes closesd with fear still clung to Aang's neck as he walked back to the bed. He then laided Katara down on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. "good night sleepy head." he said as he turened to walk out. He only maed it half way to the door when he felt somthing hared hit him in the butt, he got water whiped. he terned to see katara tworling her water whipe in the air. "Try that one more time ." she siad with a steren voice. "Only if you use your hands to whipe next time!" he said playfully as he ran out the door with a certen water bender following cloose behined.

* * *

Aang tiptoed tword katara's room,he slid the door open sad to see she was allredy awakebut happie when he saw she was half naked. His eyes nearly poped out of his head even tho her bare back was to him and he couldn't see what he wanted to. It sent shivers down his spin. He quickly ran back to his room to aviod being cought, once ther he laid down in bed and went back to sleep.Once dressed Katara tiptoed down the hall to her boyfrinds room. Reveng. She slowly walked in his room buket in hand ,he was still asleep ,perfict. She benint the ice water over her sleeping boyfriend as it hoved over him she pulled her hands away leting it hit him.He jumped up barly missing the celling,as Katara laughed. he landed driping wet and looked at his girlfriend and smiled."That was mean,"he said "but I forgive you.Now come on give me a hug!"he said esteding two driping wet arms to his girlfriend. "no!" katara shouted while laghing . She ended up being chased aroud the room by driping wet arms. Aang soon sighed in defit and bended the water off him and the bed back into the bucket. Katara Then laid in the bed "I'm going back to sleep, care to join me?" she asked pulling back the covers for Aang.He willing jumped into bed with katara.Once setled Aang wraped his arms aroud her wast and began to suk a senceitiv spot on her neck.She snugeld close to his bare chest and slowly stroked his strong arms."I'll let sleep on one condition." He siad resting his head on her sholeder, "You sleep with me." She smiled "Your the only one I'd sleep with." she replied A blush came to Aangs face as she said that. He got a dirty thouht in his head , but desided that can wate till the wedding night.And so they slept for about another few minits ,befor the WORST awaking yet to come .Sokka.

* * *

So what did you think? If Yall want a sequil I need reviws and an idea or two :p -random ninja from the south(I'm also known as wizard or lauren)


End file.
